Lord Sesshomaru -Fun Sized
by Writer's Obsession
Summary: "Did-Did Sesshomaru have a kid?" Kagome wonders, utterly baffled. Inuyasha sniffs the sleeping child, who looks like a mini-Sesshomaru. The kid has the strips and the crescent moon and everything. Inuyasha's nose twitches in disgust. "Oh, hell." "What?" Kagome questions, "Is he? Sesshomaru's kid?" Inuyasha scowls and snarls, "Even worse. He IS the bastard!"
1. The Not-So New Pup

**Notes:**

 **1.** All reviews are greatly appreciated and will be responded to. Guests, please name yourselves something so that there isn't any confusion.

 **2.** I'm not sure how long this fanfic will be, however I do know that it won't be any longer than 10 chapters.

 **3.** I'm willing to accept other (short) story ideas, challenges, and/or prompts.

* * *

 **The Not-So New Pup**

* * *

Sesshomaru is lost. And utterly alone. This is of great concern. He had woken up with a sore side and stiff neck from laying on the hard ground, and in a pool of fine silk, fluff, and armour that is much too big for himself. Currently he's sitting up and taking in his surroundings, sniffing the air.

It's early morning, and if the colourful leaves on the trees that surround him are any indication, it's also autumn. Which _can't_ be right, because yesterday was the middle of summer. Of that, he is sure. Sesshomaru shivers from the chilly air and wraps the large clothing around his naked form.

The sky is bright blue with no clouds in sight. Birds fly overhead, singing. Slowly, panic starts to grip Sesshomaru in its claws. _'Why am I here?'_ The last thing he remembers is retiring to his chambers, not going outside in an unknown area in a forest to sleep on some roots!

"Mother?" Sesshomaru hesitantly speaks, golden eyes flickering everywhere. "Father? Are you here?"

Only the chirping wildlife answers him.

Sesshomaru swallows, his throat suddenly dry. "Akani-sensei?" Akani-sensei is Sesshomaru's combat instructor, and it wouldn't be utterly out of character for the man to drag Sesshomaru out like this. Yet, taking another sniff, he can't smell any familiar scent aside from nature. And why is he _naked_ , who's does this clothing belong to?

All alone, Sesshomaru struggles to remain calm; his breathing coming quicker. He slowly stands and hugs the silk tighter. He's momentarily surprised to see two swords by his feet. Moreover, one of the swords is his _Father's._ That sends another surge of panic through Sesshomaru, _because why does he have his Father's sword?_ What happened to his Father? Father never leaves his rooms without it!

A stick suddenly snaps and Sesshomaru tenses, only to relax when he smells a curious rabbit before seeing it. The grey rabbit twitches by a bush and rubs it's head. Sesshomaru ignores the rabbit and nibbles on his thumbnail, trying to calm himself. He will be fine. He just needs to know his location and then he can find his home. Mother and Father must be dearly worried by now.

Sesshomaru's stomach growls. _'But first I must eat,'_ he decides. He glances down at himself. _'And find proper attire.'_ Having a plan helps calm him. He looks back to the rabbit, right before it scampers off. Sesshomaru growls, picks up the two swords, and chases after it. Unfortunately, the rabbit is slippery and as Sesshomaru continues to have trouble catching the animal, he becomes more and more frustrated. True, he only began learning how to hunt a few months ago, but it's one measly rabbit! It should not be so difficult!

Finally, Sesshomaru manages to corner it and sinks his claws into its heart. Sesshomaru grins with satisfaction as the rabbit goes limp and dies. Although the grin quickly turns into a scowl as he realizes that he'll have to skin it, and that he has no idea how too. Every time he has killed game in the past, he would give it over to the servants so that they could cook it.

There are no servants present.

Sesshomaru's stomach growls again. He glares at his useless kill as if his predicament is all it's fault. All his effort; wasted! Regretfully, Sesshomaru turns his back and begins tugging through the thick forest. Using his nose he walks until he scents a human village and corrects his direction towards it.

Sesshomaru huffs and heaves the swords in his arms. They're so heavy! And the belt that Sesshomaru left behind is too big to fit him, even if he were to wrap it around his waist twice. That means that there is no other option but to carry them, for there is no way he can simply abandon them.

Once the village is within sights, Sesshomaru chooses a sufficient spot to hide the weapons. The white clothing is no longer white from trailing on the dirty ground and he can't wait to have clothes that fit him, even if it's under quality for someone of his rank.

Sesshomaru wrinkles his sensitive nose as he draws closer the humans' village. And he nearly gags when he's not but ten feet away from it. The aroma is utterly disgusting! _'How can_ anyone _stand such a stench?'_ he wonders. Sesshomaru has never seen a human village before, and he is not impressed with his first. _'Is this what all humans' villages are like? No wonder Mother distastes them so. What does Father see in them?'_

The total village's land can't be bigger than half of the palace's training field! The human's shelters are huts, which are built out of dried mud and sticks. The crops are pitiful and the humans themselves are boy and covered in grime.

No one has noticed Sesshomaru yet, which he is honestly grateful for. As he eyes the tattered clothing that every one has, he reconsiders his choices. Surely, he's be better off if he simply walks away. The humans look as if they can barely support themselves, much less Sesshomaru. He also doubts that they are able or willing to point him in the right direction.

"Hey! A yokai!" a human suddenly shouts and points to Sesshomaru angrily.

"What?"

"Did he say yokai?"

Sesshomaru widens his eyes and quickly disappears before the humans can gather their wits. He's panting when he collects his swords. Sesshomaru doesn't sense any humans chasing him, but nonetheless he gets away from the poor village. He walks and walks, only getting hungrier and more tired and more miserable as time passes.

The sun will set soon, and if Sesshomaru doesn't find shelter soon he'll be in big trouble. Fortunately, he finds a decent and empty cave. He sniffs to make sure that it isn't any animal's home, and finding only scents that are only old, he settles in. The autumn air only grows colder as night looms, and Sesshomaru puts the heavy swords down and creates a sort of nest with the fluff in hopes of keeping warm.

He wishes he knew how to create a fire.

Restless with his feelings of incompetence, Sesshomaru resolves to get Akani-sensei to properly teach him how to survive in the wilderness when he gets home. That is, if he can find home.

 _'What is Mother and Father doing right now?'_ Sesshomaru imagines that a search party has long been dispatched already. So even if he is unable to return home by himself then all he has to do is wait for the trackers to find him. His parents would have sent only the best for him. It shouldn't take too long. After all, how far away can he truly be?

Even still, Sesshomaru feels tears prickle his eyes and he furiously whips them away. No, he will not cry! Crying is for infants! He is eighty winters old, much too old to be _crying!_ _'What would Akani-sensei say if he saw this pathetic display?'_

And how did Sesshomaru even end up in the wilderness in the first place? It can't be because of Akani-sensei, because it doesn't explain why he's naked with clothing fit for his Father, the swords, or the lack of instructions on what the goal of the task is. The only remotely possible answer is if someone kidnapped him in his sleep, although _why_ he or she would go to such lengths only to desert him doesn't make any sense. Nor does the fact that he isn't in his night attire!

Thoughts and worries keep Sesshomaru up late, until he finally falls into a restless sleep while curled into a ball.

.

.

.

.

.

"Did-Did Sesshomaru have a kid?" someone wonders, sounding utterly baffled. Sesshomaru curls deeper into the fluff, trying to ignore the faint and annoying voice.

Someone leans in closer and sniffs his right cheek. "Oh, hell," another voice says.

"What?" the first voice questions, "Is he? Sesshomaru's kid?"

The second snarls, "Even worse. He _is_ the bastard!"

 _"What?_ Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure! Nobody has _the exact same scent_ as somebody else!"

"Hey," a third voice says loudly and shakes Sesshomaru.

"Shippo, don't do that!"

"Hey, wake up," the third pesters.

Sesshomaru mumbles as he rubs his eyes before opening them. Only to come much too close face-to-face with a boy. Sesshomaru's eyes widen in shock and he scrambles away. "Who are you?" he demands, simultaneously noticing the powerful aura behind the kit.

 _'Danger! Danger!'_ his instincts screams at him, causing him to tense and panic to find one of the swords. The first one he grabs is his Father's, the one that doesn't cut flesh, but nonetheless points the sheathed blade at the strangers threateningly. So long that they don't know the blade's limits or the fact that he hadn't started his swordsman lessons not a week ago, he should be fine. His heart pounded in his ears as he locks gazes with the strong yokai. "S-Stay away!" he commands, and dies a little inside when he hears his own stutter.

Only...the dangerous man is a only half inu. A half-breed. But his aura is almost suffocating in the narrow cave, causing Sesshomaru to press himself against the wall _to get the hell away._ The half-breed pulls his lips back in a snarl, revealing his fangs.

Sesshomaru reacts in kind, although an admittedly much weaker one in comparison.

"Inuyasha!" a human woman snaps, and the half-breed stops snarling to glare at her. The woman ignores the half-breed's look and turns her attention to Sesshomaru. Her expression softens. "Hey, Sesshomaru," she says in a soothing tone, "It's alright. Ignore Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru stays flat against the cave's wall. He swallows a lump in his throat, his raised arm shaking. "How do you know my name?" The half-breed's aura is chocking him up as it oppresses him, pushing his own aura down, and by the half-breed's dark smirk he _knows._ He's doing it on purpose! That sparks anger within Sesshomaru, yet not enough to over power his instinctive fear.

The human woman glances to her companions, the half-breed and two other humans. "Ah, do you not remember me?" she asks, sounding concerned.

Should he? He can't remember ever seeing the human woman in his life -but it is hard to think properly with the overwhelming aura.

"Oi, Inuyasha, cut it out already!" the kit glares at the half-breed -suddenly on the other side of the cave.

The human woman's eyes snap to the half-breed and narrows. "What are you doing?"

The half-breed doesn't stop glowering at Sesshomaru. "Nothing," he denies, hardly looking innocent.

"Sit!"

BAM!

Sesshomaru jumps in surprise when the half-breed's beaded necklace flashes and he suddenly falls face-first on the rocky ground. Hard.

"The fuck-"

"Sit!"

BAM!

While still utterly bewildered and nervous, the attack on the half-breed takes the power of his aura off of Sesshomaru, and Sesshomaru slowly un-sticks himself from the wall. Sesshomaru lowers his sword and looks between the human woman and the half-breed, who is still kissing the ground. Now that he can think properly, Sesshomaru notices the human woman's attire. The _very improper_ attire. Not only are her _knees_ showing, but also some of her _thighs_ are! _'Is she a harlot?'_ She must be very well paid, for she doesn't reek like the humans in the village. It's easy to tell that she takes daily baths with soap, which Sesshomaru appreciates. Her black hair shines and looks smooth as it drapes over her shoulders.

The human man dressed in robes and carrying a staff, a monk, and steps forward and crouches to Sesshomaru's level. "Sesshomaru-sama, can you tell us how you ended up here?"

Sesshomaru clutches his Father's sword tightly. "How do you know me?" he demands again. He doesn't like not knowing things, and complete strangers -who he is sure he's ever met before- talking to him so familiarly is alarming.

The monk looks just as lost as Sesshomaru feels. He glances at the others for clues on what to do.

"Answer me!"

The harlot is the one who answers. "We've...crossed paths are couple of times," she says carefully. Sesshomaru narrows his eyes suspiciously. It sounds as if she's holding information back. The harlot notices his look and attempts to throw him off with a smile.

The half-breed, now sitting up, snorts rudely. "Yeah, and he's tried to kill us every damn time!" he snarks hatefully.

 _'What?'_ Sesshomaru shakes his head. They must have horribly confused him with another. Although who is his age and has his noble markings? "Who are you?" Sesshomaru inquires.

"My name is Kagome," the harlot introduces herself, "And this is Miroku, Shippo, Sango, and Kirara," she gestures to the monk, the kit, the other female human who's armed with a dangerously huge boomerang, the small nekomata on Shippo's shoulder, and lastly the half-breed. "And this idiot is Inuyasha."

"Hey!" Inuyasha protests.

Sesshomaru still doesn't have a lick of clue who they are. And more importantly, how they know him. True, most can simply tell by his markings, but it doesn't justify speaking to him as if they have history. Sesshomaru doesn't know any other noble who has all characteristics in common with him.

Shippo steps away from Sango and peers curiously at Sesshomaru. Shippo squints, much too close for Sesshomaru's comfort. Sesshomaru tries to back away, but simply bumps into the hard wall. "Why are you so _small?"_ he asks.

That comment wipes away any lasting fears. _'The nerve!'_ Offended, Sesshomaru sputters, "You can hardly speak yourself! I am two heads taller than you!"

Shippo makes a face.

"Sesshomaru-sama, can you tell us how old you are?" Miroku interrupts.

Sesshomaru huffs, still irked by Shippo. "I am eighty winters old," he says proudly. And so what if he puffs his chest out a little?

Shippo snickers, "I'm a hundred. That makes me older than you!"

"How sad, then, that I'm still taller," Sesshomaru retorts childishly. Surprisingly, he's enjoying his little spat with Shippo. All the nobles' children never want to play with him, so he usually just stays in the library and reads. And of course, the one child that isn't scared of him is the smelly and far too annoying cub called Koga. Thankfully, Sesshomaru only sees him when there's a celebration for all the territories...but still, Sesshomaru is lonely more often than not.

For some odd reason, the humans look to Inuyasha. "He's six in human years," Inuyasha supplies. He then deadpans, "And leaving."

"Inuyasha!"

"Have you forgotten all the times he's tried to take Tessaiga and kill me?!" Inuyasha demands from a scandalized Kagome. "No way am I letting him stay here!"

"We can't let kick him out _there,"_ Kagome gestures to the mouth of the cave, where it's pouring and lightening cracks, followed by thunder. "And it wouldn't be right if we just left him in his state either!"

"Fuck that!"

Sesshomaru crosses his arms and raises his chin at Inuyasha. "I was here first, so if anyone is to leave then it is _you,"_ he declares haughtily.

Inuyasha growls loudly, glowering, and starts pushing with his aura again.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome warns slowly with narrowed eyes and her hands on her hips.

Inuyasha's ears flatten and he abruptly creases growling, yet still refuses to back down. "Sit me all you want, but he ain't staying and that's that!"

Sesshomaru is very confused on who's the alpha here. At first glance, Inuyasha is clearly the strongest and as the male, he's also the most logical. Yet...Kagome is constantly challenging Inuyasha and has power over him...Kagome does smell of Inuyasha but not to the extent if they were mates...Could it be that they are alphas of two different packs? Why are they together then, and for such long periods of time that their scent rubs off on each other?

Miroku clears his throat, _"_ Why don't we _all_ share the cave until the weather clears and then we can decide on what to do after?" he suggests. "What do you think, Sango?"

Sango, who hasn't said a word yet, examines Sesshomaru as if he were some criminal. She purses her lips. "I'm not sure," she admits.

Sesshomaru, for all his bravery, grows nervous as he glances between all the strangers. He's horribly outnumbered, and so if they truly wanted him gone...he could hardly win a fight against these odds...

Sango glances at Kagome, and sighs. "I guess it's the best option," she concedes.

"But the bastard-"

"He's a _child,"_ Kagome huffs. "What on earth can he do?"

Sesshomaru bristles at being called a child and weak because _he is heir to the Western Lands and a full blooded inu taiyokai, thank you very much,_ but doesn't say anything.

"Come on Inuyasha, surely you don't think he's _stronger_ than you?" Miroku teases.

"Of course not!" he exclaims, greatly offended.

"Then he shouldn't pose threat," Miroku nods.

Inuyasha scowls. When it becomes clear that nobody is one his side, Inuyasha storms alone to the farthest end of the cave and shoots everyone daggers, but mostly at Sesshomaru. If looks could kill, Sesshomaru would be twelve feet underground.

 _'So...he isn't an alpha? Is he a loner and temporarily with everyone else? It's clear that they have history at the very least...'_ Inuyasha is a wild card so far, but Sesshomaru at least feels secure in his observation that Kagome is the female alpha. After all, the others had followed her decision in allowing Sesshomaru to stay. _'So that means that Miroku is beta -no, wait, he had looked to Sango for authority, so that means that Sango is beta.'_

Although...why on earth would an alpha female degrade herself to be a harlot? Surely there are other ways to provide for the pack? Gah! Why is this so confusing? It should not be so!

"Kagome," Shippo tugs on Kagome's skirt, "I'm hungry."

Kagome smiles, "Okay, I think I got something in my bag." After giving Shippo a strange, rectangle packaged thing she turns to Sesshomaru, albeit a tad unsure. "Sesshomaru, are you hungry?"

 _'Yes,'_ is his immediate thought. Sesshomaru's stomach roars and Kagome chuckles and hands him the same thing that Shippo is now eating. Dumbly, he stares at the packaged food in his hand. He sniffs it, but it smells like something he never has before. Which intrigues him. _'How are you suppose to open this?'_

Kagome has already left to talk with Sango in hushed whispers.

Shippo snickers at Sesshomaru's confusion. "Here," he offers, taking the package and ripping it open.

Sesshomaru nods in thanks and takes a bite. It tastes weird, but not in a bad way. Sesshomaru finishes it quickly and glances at Kagome. "Harlot, may I have more?" His Mother wouldn't have shown such respect to the human, or any harlot in fact, but Sesshomaru figures since she's the reason that they are allowing him to stay he should offer her _some_ courtesy.

Everyone stares at Sesshomaru in shock, although Shippo is simply confused on what a 'harlot' is. Kagome blushes in anger. "What did you just call me?" she demands.

Sesshomaru doesn't understand what the big deal is, and shrinks away from them slightly. "Is that not what you are?" he eyes her clothing pointedly, causing her to grow redder as understanding dawns on her.

Inuyasha makes a move in his direction. "You-"

"Inuyasha, wait," Kagome commands, and Inuyasha gapes at her.

"But he just called you a-"

"I know!" she turns back to Sesshomaru, no longer seemingly mad or offended. "Sesshomaru, I'm not a...harlot," she tries to explain.

Sesshomaru frowns his brows and cocks his head to the side. "Then why are you dressed as one?" he questions.

"Because where I come from this is normal," Kagome clarifies, "This is my school uniform."

"Where do you come from? What's a school?"

"I can't tell you where I come from because it's a secret, and a school is...a place where people get together to be educated."

Sesshomaru finds this hard to believe. Where on earth do they allow women to dress so shamefully? _'Unless...'_ "Do you live outside of Japan?" It's also a surprise to find that she is educated, for she looks nothing like a Lady.

Kagome smiles, "No, I still live in Japan."

"Why is the location of your home a secret?"

Kagome's smile turns cheeky. "Because it is."

Sesshomaru scowls and crosses his arms. "As heir to the Western Lands, I order you to tell me," he commands. He's feeling quiet smug, in fact, but all that smugness goes away when Inuyasha snorts.

"We ain't on the western lands, stupid. And even if we _were_ there's no way we're telling you anything!"

Sesshomaru waits for Kagome to correct him, but she never does. Sesshomaru's stomach drops. _'Not...On the...How can this be?!'_ How will the trackers find him now?! How will he get back home?! Sesshomaru's eyes start to tear up with the thought of never being able to see Mother or Father again, or Akani-sensei or his other instructors, or his new pet dragon that is about to hatch soon and has yet to be named, or-

"Hey, hey," Kagome whispers soothingly as she crouches down in front of him, pulling him into tight embrace. "It'll be okay, Sesshomaru. We'll get you back home, okay?"

Numbly, Sesshomaru grips her top and nods, his face buried in her neck and hair.


	2. To Do Or Not To Do, That Is The Question

**Notes:**

 **1.** Thank all of you whom have reviewed, I really appreciate the feedback, and your responses are at the end of this chapter.

 **2.** Guests, please name yourselves something so that there isn't any confusion when I reply each chapter.

* * *

 **To Do Or Not To Do, That Is The Question**

* * *

"The _hell_ we are!"

Kagome's hold on Sesshomaru tightens before she lets go to turn to Inuyasha, her hand still on his shoulder. Kagome glares at Inuyasha and opens her mouth, but Miroku interrupts her.

"Perhaps we should talk over there?" he suggests, gesturing to the far end of the cave. Clearly, waiting until _after_ the storm passes isn't going to happen. Everyone does and turns their backs, leaving Sesshomaru alone with Shippo and Kirara.

 _'Humans are stupid,'_ Sesshomaru muses. Did they think he wouldn't be able to hear their conversation, or even Shippo for that matter? They are young, true, but they are still _yokai._ Sesshomaru wipes away his shameful tears but he can't bring himself to look at anyone, so he settles on the ground and inspects the mysterious second sword absent-mindedly, with a heavy emotion inside. He can still feel the tingling touch of Kagome's arms around him. It's...Nice. He knows without a doubt that his Mother loves him dearly, but she rarely hugs him as he grows older now. His Father is the touchy one, and mostly he'll simply ruffle Sesshomaru's hair and clap his shoulder when he's happy or proud. Sesshomaru cherishes those moments.

"We can't just leave him," Kagome hisses quietly.

"Like he'd do the same for us!" Inuyasha says disbelievingly, louder than Kagome's tone. "He ain't our problem."

"He thinks he's six!" she whisper-yells.

"I have to agree with Kagome, Inuyasha," Miroku butts in, just as quietly as Kagome. "It wouldn't be right to simply leave him as he is."

"Feh! He could be just pretending so that he can kill us in our sleep!" Inuyasha stubbornly argues.

Their conversation makes Sesshomaru's head spin. _'Why wouldn't I think that I'm eighty? And why on_ earth _would I wish to slaughter those I've never before met?'_ Also, they speak as if...as if...Sesshomaru isn't sure, but he knows that he's missing some important key information. He hates it. He decides to question Shippo about it, "What are they talking about?"

Shippo gazes at him strangely. Shippo shrugs and looks away.

Sesshomaru frowns. _'What was that about?'_ he wonders.

"How about we just take him home?" Sango suggests in an undertone. "We can leave turning him back to the servants or whoever there. Isn't he the Lord of the Western Lands?"

He's the _heir_ to the Western Lands, but why correct her?

"Do you know where that is?" Miroku asks Sango.

"Not really," Sango admits. "Do you guys?"

"No."

"I'm afraid not."

"Inuyasha?"

"Do _you_ know where it is?"

Inuyasha crosses his arms stubbornly and doesn't directly look at them. "Maybe..." He mutters lowly.

"How?" Sango asks curiously.

"Well, I gotta know where it is so I can avoid it, don't I?" he grumbles.

"That's great! So we can take Sesshomaru-"

"Oh, hell no!" Inuyasha snarls, "It'll take three weeks to get there! We ain't got the time; we need to hunt for the shards!"

Kagome grits her teeth and says, "Sit, boy."

BAM!

Kagome glowers down at Inuyasha's back. "How cold-hearted can you be?" she demands, no longer taking care to keep her voice quiet. "It's just a few weeks! And whatever he's done in the past, we shouldn't hold it against _the six year old boy with no memories!"_ With that, Kagome turns on her heel and marches away in an angry huff.

Sesshomaru watches Kagome with mixed emotions as she makes a show of sitting directly next to him, and pulls him into her with one arm. Even after receiving a hug not ten minutes ago, Sesshomaru is still surprised by her open affection. Shyly, he slowly attempts to relax. It's a tad difficult.

Shippo glares at where Kagome's arm touches Sesshomaru's shoulders. Not that either notices.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome inquires at his odd behavior and looks down at him.

"Why...do you...?"

"Do you mean hug you?" Kagome guesses, briefly griping Sesshomaru tighter.

Sesshomaru nods.

Kagome's brows pull together in confusion. "Do you not get hugged?"

"Of course I used to," Sesshomaru replies. "But my Mother says that I am becoming a man now, and as such I no longer require to be coddled." Although Sesshomaru will never confess to missing those touches...

Kagome's expression hardens, and Sesshomaru worries that he's displeased her. But he's reassured when she pulls him on her lap and wraps both arms around his waist, and rests her chin on his head. "Well," she announces, "Your Mother is wrong. A person is never too old for a _hug."_

Sesshomaru should be insulted with the way Kagome is behaving towards him, but strangely he can't seem to muster the anger. Or even annoyance. He simply feels warm inside, like when his Mother smiles genuinely towards him or when he makes his Father proud. So he doesn't say anything and permits her to hold him.

"You will keep your word, right?" Sesshomaru questions Kagome. "My Father says that a person's worth reflects on their word. And to break your word is dishonourable, making you worthless."

Kagome smiles and hugs him tighter. "Don't worry, I promise to do everything in my power to get you home," the last bit is punctured with a glare towards Inuyasha.

Inuyasha huffs and turns away in disgust.

"Kagome?" Shippo stands in front of the two. "Can you colour with me?"

Kagome glances to the still pouring rain and to her right wrist. That's when Sesshomaru notices the odd thing wrapped around her. It's circular, but with little lines in it and thicker lines in the middle. The the shorter of the three is pointing directly to the top, while the longer one is pointing more towards the left. The third moves every second. The circular thing seems to be attached to a thin leather strap, which is wrapped around Kagome's wrist.

 _'What is that?'_ Sesshomaru wonders.

"Mm, I'm sorry, Shippo. But I should probably make some lunch. How about you and Sesshomaru colour together?"

Shippo's eyes flicker to Sesshomaru in obvious displeasure. "Please?" Shippo tries again.

But Kagome gets up and still gives Shippo some white parchment with colourful...things... and searches through her bag. Shippo frowns and settles down against a wall. Sesshomaru is unsure what to do, but with a moments hesitation, walks over to Shippo with his dirty clothing dragging behind. He almost trips with his too-big boots.

Shippo is crouched and is holding the red...thing's...tip on the blank parchment. Or, at least, Sesshomaru assumes that it's parchment. It, like everything Kagome takes out of her yellow sack, is unknown or odd looking.

Shippo looks up to Sesshomaru with hostility. "What do _you_ want?" Shippo asks shortly.

Sesshomaru is used to such attitude, but the rejection still hurts. What has he done _this_ time? Why the sudden change? Sesshomaru opens his mouth, only to close it.

"These are _mine,_ so go find something else to do."

"Shippo!" Kagome, overhearing, scolds. "I said for you guys to colour _together."_

"But, Kagome-" Shippo whines.

Kagome shoots him a look.

"It is fine," Sesshomaru cuts in. Shippo and Kagome look at him in surprise. "As if I wish to interact with a peasant anyways," he sniffs and turns up his nose. Unknown to them, Sesshomaru is drawing a upon his mimicry of his Mother. It's a useful mask to hide his true feeling towards children around his age.

"What?" Shippo bristles.

"You heard me," Sesshomaru crosses his arms.

Things only went down hill from there, with Kagome and others (who aren't children, a demon cat, or a sulking dog) not sure what to do. In the end, Sesshomaru is _not_ 'sulking' in one of the cave's corners -far from the rest. A new found happier Inuyasha has rejoined the others. Sesshomaru's 'self-exile' from the group doesn't stop them from shooting him glances from time to time, though.

It's very cold and lonely in his corner.

For the rest of the duration of the day everyone does their own thing, with Sango and Miroku polishing their weapons ( _'A_ _re they trying to warn me?'_ Sesshomaru can't help question) Shippo colouring, Kirara dowsing and Kagome doing...something.

Sesshomaru doesn't ask anything, but he does stare and watch. A lot. It looks like a bunch of the strange white parchment is bound together. He isn't close enough, nore does he have the right angel, to have a good read on what it says. But he can at least make out that it's in very neat Japanese and with odd drawings, symbols and mathematics. (He thinks.) She keeps looking at the bounded parchment before writing symbols and mathematics that he does not understand on a different parchment. In addition, _she isn't even using a quill and ink._ Just a tiny orange...stick?

This seems like just another shock that is Kagome. Yes, she did previously say that she is educated, despite not being a Lady, but Sesshomaru hadn't thought it surpasses the very basic readings and writings. ' _How is she so educated, as to learn mathematics?'_ She's a female! And _clearly_ isn't a Priestess either.

Sesshomaru shivers. No, definitely not a Priestess. A Priestess would never dress like a harlot or associate themselves with _yokai_. Young, half-breed, or otherwise. To be perfectly honest, the thought of mikos scares Sesshomaru. A human should not have the power to _purify_ or whatever any yokai. It's unnatural in the highest of levels.

On a similar note...While monks do not possess the powers that a miko does... _Why_ is _Miroku pack with yokai? Gah!_ Sesshomaru feels like his head is beginning to pound with all the unanswered questions. Is this what Father describes as a headache? It's not fun.

There's a quiet growl -a warning- from Inuyasha and Sesshomaru quickly drops his gaze to his big boots. ' _Just wait until I'm strong like Father, half-breed...'_

Sesshomaru is burning with curiosity, and as the storm continues to rage on and hours past, it's only more painful for Sesshomaru not to ask. He isn't used to not knowing, any information has always been assessable for him in the form of teachers or scrolls (aside from 'grown-up' secrets of course) and he doesn't favour the change now. But what can he do? They've already shown that they care not for his title as heir, which is his go-to solution in getting whatever he wants. The only one who shows proper respect is Miroku. He doesn't feel comfortable in simply asking Kagome either. As if asking would intrude on something very personal.

Somehow, asking politely is _much_ harder than ordering someone below his station.

The hallow feeling in Sesshomaru's chest grows. He misses home terribly.

* * *

 _'This is so weird,'_ Kagome muses to herself. Even without Little Sesshomaru's eyes drilling holes in the back of her head, Kagome can't seem to focus enough on her math homework. So she's let her mind wander. (Even though she's terribly behind in _everything_ and should be taking advantage of the rare break.)

And isn't that mind blowing? _Little_ Sesshomaru? Kagome had been so sure that the child was Sesshomaru's kid at first. Even _that_ is shocking enough. Because while he's supposedly a Lord and, Kagome can begrudgingly admit, hot as hell, he's still a far cry from husband material. Although it can always be an _arranged_ marriage. Isn't Sesshomaru's Mom still alive? (In that case, Kagome prays for the unfortunate soul who's stuck with him.)

But all that doesn't matter anyways, because the kid _is_ Sesshomaru himself. It's honestly amazing how Little Sesshomaru is so different from Big Sesshomaru. Both physically and behaviour wise. For one thing, he has both his arms and he only reaches Kagome's ribs, plus he looks only more adorably small with Big Sesshomaru's clothes. It's like it's trying to swallow him whole! (They need to find better clothing for him. Maybe she can buy some in a passing village?) The knee-length white locks are now only shoulder length. He still has his crescent moon and strips on his cheeks, and golden hues, but those cheeks and eyes look bigger and not so fierce. And his face is just more chubbier and child-like as a whole.

Furthermore, Little Sesshomaru is so much more _open_ than Big Sesshomaru. Kagome can _actually_ read the different emotions in his expression! The damn poker face is no where to be seen! He's also more talkative now, and Kagome supposes curious.

Oh, yes, Kagome has definitely noticed the looks that Sesshomaru keeps shooting her and her things. She almost forgot how truly far in the past she is before it seemed that he didn't recognize _paper_. Or even the pencil. She can tell that he's dying to know (Big Sesshomaru would be too, but at least Little Sesshomaru isn't threatening to kill her if she doesn't spill) but Kagome plans on waiting until he himself inquires. Obviously, there's no way that she's going to tell him she's from the future, or let him keep any of her stuff, but there isn't any harm in answering the _whats_ or _hows._

Oh! Another major difference between Little and Big Sesshomaru is that Little Sesshomaru doesn't despise humans. Kagome highly doubts that she could have hugged Big Sesshomaru without soon losing her arms. _'I wonder what happened to make him hate humans so much. Maybe it was because his Dad cheated on his Mom with one?'_

Sango breaks Kagome out of her thoughts as she sits closely next to her. "It's so bizarre, isn't it?" Sango comments.

"Yeah..." Kagome agrees and closes her textbook.

"Kagome, why are you so determined to help him?"

Kagome looks over to the small huddled form in the corner, and sighs. "He's just...a little kid. I can't see the older Sesshomaru when I look at him, even if they look almost exactly the same. Sota isn't much older than him. I...I can't just leave him alone in good conscience, Sango."

Sango's expression softens. "Sota's your younger brother, right?" she says. More than anyone else, Sango understands the responsibility that comes as being the older sibling.

Kagome nods and Sango places a warm hand on her arm. Kagome looks at Sango. "Don't worry," she reassures Kagome, "We'll get Inuyasha to take us to the Western Palace."

"Thanks," Kagome smiles. Even if Sesshomaru ends up on never remembering, at least Kagome will know that she's done the right thing. That's enough for her.

There's a moment of content silence between the two girls, before Sango speaks up again. "How do you think this happened, anyways?"

"I don't know," Kagome replies. "Cursed maybe?"

Sango hums. "But who's powerful enough to curse him? Naraku would've just killed him. Come to think about it, most would simply kill him in this weak form."

"Well, I doubt he did it to himself," Kagome remarks dryly.

Sango snorts with sudden mirth. But she quickly sobers and her eyes widen to stare at Kagome. "You don't think his Mother did it, do you?" she breaths.

"Wha-? I, uh, no? Why would his own Mom turn him into a little kid and leave him stranded?" Kagome shakes her head.

"I don't know, maybe to teach him a lesson or something?" Sango offers, but now that she thinks about it a second more, that reason sounds ridiculous.

Kagome shakes her head again. "No, I don't think so. But you might be right on that lesson part. Maybe he pissed off another powerful yokai?" _That_ wasn't unbelievable. After all, Big Sesshomaru isn't exactly Mr. Friendly.

"Mm, I don't think I've ever learned about any yokai with the power to de-age someone as well as erase years of memories."

Kagome thinks back on all the impossible and outlandish things she's done or seen since coming to the feudal era, which are not limited to; battling _demons,_ flying on a thunder cloud, being temporally brain-washed-married, having a _magical jewel_ in her body from birth, time travel _multiple_ times, and being the _reincarnation_ to a _zombie_. She gives Sango a flat look. "Let's not completely cross it out, okay?"

Sango agrees.

"...How are we going to get Inuyasha to take us to the Western Palace? He's too stubborn and hard-headed for peer pressure..."

Neither girl had an answer, unfortunately. They decide to go and ask Miroku. Currently, Inuyasha is too involved with fighting with Shippo at the mouth of the cave to pay them any mind.

"Sit him until he agrees?" Miroku jokes.

But Kagome takes that suggestion seriously. "No," she disagrees. That sounds too petty even for her. _'Wait...'_ A brilliant idea pops in her mind.

"Do you have an idea, Kagome?"

"Yeah, I do," she confirms. Not one thats the best for her, but it'll still be worth it.

"Ow! Kagome, Inuyasha hit me!" Shippo whines pitifully while holding the top of his head.

Kagome opens her mouth to yell, 'sit' on the top of her tongue, but stops herself on the last second. Sitting Inuyasha won't help her case. In fact, it'll do the complete opposite. So instead, Kagome sighs and walks over to the two with her hands on her hips. "Inuyasha," she begins.

Inuyasha's ears flattens as he looks up from his crouched position. "What?" He's obviously bracing himself to be sat, which sends a twig of regret through Kagome. Does she truly say it _that_ often?

"Inuyasha, I have a deal for you," she continues evenly. Already she can see this back firing on her...

His ears twitch. "What?" he repeats warily.

"If you lead us to the palace so that we can _drop Sesshomaru off,_ I promise not to S-I-T you for a whole two weeks afterwards. Unless it's life or death."

Inuyasha's jaw drops, and he isn't the only one either. "Seriously?" He demands in disbelief.

"Are you sure that's a wise decision, Kagome?" Sango questions.

Kagome glances at Sesshomaru, who is desperately watching her with so much hope...Yes, she's sure. "Yes."

Inuyasha's eyes flicker to Sesshomaru as well. A glow grin stretches his face as he turns back to Kagome. "Feh, make it eight weeks and maybe I'll consider it," he drawls with fake disinterest.

Irritation spikes through Kagome. _"I'll_ consider _four_ weeks, but no more than that!" She retorts.

Inuyasha frowns, but quickly smiles again in satisfaction. "Fine, wench, I'll take the bastard to the palace," he at last concedes.

And that settles it. After the storm passes, they'll all travel west to the Western Palace. Little Sesshomaru's grateful grin and shy hug makes the future headaches worth it, Kagome decides.

* * *

Everyone is asleep. Well, _almost_ everyone. The raging storm has finally calmed down, so that now there are only droplets of rain falling. Most of the clouds have cleared -revealing a starry midnight sky. However, thanks to all the rain, any possibility of a warm fire is none existent.

Therefore, everyone is huddled together to preserve body heat. Everyone, that is, except Sesshomaru. Shippo is sharing a...sleeping bag? Sesshomaru believes that's what Kagome call them- with Kagome. The others have their own. Sango is pressed up against Kagome with the two men on Sango's other side.

Kagome had offered Sesshomaru a place as well, but seeing Inuyasha's reaction caused him to decline. "Full blooded inu yokai do not require warmth as you weak humans do," he had lied through his teeth.

Shippo had given him a funny look, but Sesshomaru has a suspicion that Shippo is secretly pleased with his lie.

Sesshomaru is beginning to regret his choice. He can't stop shivering as he lays on the hard rocks, unable to fall asleep. Even the huge fluff isn't enough to block the chilly air. Sesshomaru desperately wishes for his warm and soft bed.

He lays there for a long time, listening to the soft snores and watching the rise and falls of other's chest. Then he looks at Kagome's strange yellow sack. He double checks that everyone is out before slowly sneaking towards it. He's right in front of it when Kagome shifts and mumbles.

Sesshomaru freezes, his breath caught in his throat and his heart pounding in his ears.

She rolls to her other side and doesn't move again.

Sesshomaru exhales in relief and turns back to the bag. He tries his best to be as a quiet as possible, but every thump sounds a hundred times louder than necessary. He finds the bounded parchment with a red cover that Kagome used earlier. As he flips through it he's shocked on how advanced it seems to be. Even compared to Goto-sensei's notes! He can't understand _any of it._

 _'How did a human get their hands on such knowledge? Is this common in her homeland?'_

That doesn't sit well with Sesshomaru. Yokai have always been stronger, smarter, and simply _better_ than humans. They don't live longer than a few decades, even! Yokai are able to survive many things that would be fatal to humans. Humans are too weak and fragile, after all. Sesshomaru is sure that he's physically stronger than Miroku, and in a few short years even the fifthly half-breed Inuyasha. So...So what is _this_ in his hands?

Sesshomaru continues to dig through Kagome's belongings. He finds a tiny, purple and shiny thing, with a bumpy white circle in the middle, and puts it to the side. He finds more bounded parchment, one which is in a completely different language, and some wrapped food. He also finds a metal white box with a red symbol he doesn't recognize. In it are white bottles that rattle, ointment, and a small box containing light brown strips.

 _'What are these? What they used for?'_

"Sesshomaru? What're you doing?"

Sesshomaru jumps a foot in the air and whips around to stare at Kagome. She's looking at him with frowned brows. He flushes in deep embarrassed. "I-I, uh..." he stumbles. What should he say? What _can_ he say? She just caught him looking through her things!

"Why are you going through my stuff?" she asks. She doesn't sound angry, but that doesn't stop the shame from flooding Sesshomaru. His Mother would be so disappointed in hearing of him snooping through a female's belongings, no matter her station.

Sesshomaru ducks his head and mumbles, "I apologize. I-I was simply curious."

Kagome sighs tiredly in response. "It's fine, Sesshomaru. Just put everything back and don't do it again, okay?"

He nods and does as such. Afterwards he goes back to his spot across from the others, wrapping the fluff around him and turning his back to Kagome. He's relieved that Kagome didn't change her mind from taking him home in the morning. Nonetheless, it's going to be a long night, for he can't tamper his growing curiosity about Kagome and her unnatural pack.

* * *

 **Guest:** Thank you for your review. I'm glad you enjoy my story. What was your favourite part in this chapter?

 **Guest:** Thank you, I will. However the updates might not be longer, but I shall try my best. Can you tell me what you like and why?

 **Taurus95:** Thank you for your review.

 **KougaAyme4ever:** First of all, thank you for your review. This is following the anime, but in case you were wondering; Koga and Ayme will not be in this story. They might be mentioned further in Sesshomaru's 'past' but that's as far as that'll go. As for Sesshomaru's Mother, I regret to inform you that you won't meet her until the final chapter. Earliest is second last chapter. (But I promise you that her reaction will be worth the wait!)

 **katara Y.O.U:** Thank you for your review. I'm glad that you enjoy it.

 **kat:** Thank you for your review. Can you tell me what you're looking forward to exactly?

 **Gin-Sama:** Thank you for your review. Unfortunately, Inuyasha shutting up would be too OOC for him. XD

 **Reesexxoo:** I'm glad that I was able to pull on your heartstrings, that means that I'm writing it right.

 **Kaiser Washington:** Thank you for your review and compliment. Yes, the 'harlot' comment seems to be quite popular among the readers. (Just wait until Sesshomaru's Mother meets Kagome!)

 **TheEffectOfATearDrop:** Thank you, and I'll try by best.

 **kittmonster:** Thank you for your review. Unfortunately, I'm not sure how quickly I'll be able to update. They might be a bit slow. Sorry. :(

 **PawnStarr:** Thank you for your review. Unfortunately, you won't be able to learn how Little Sesshomaru comes to be until the end, when he transforms back.

 **lia. :** Thank you for your review.

 **RhagesWraith:** Thank you four your review. While Sesshomaru and Kagome will grow close during their travels, there will be no romance. Considering the situation, that would pedophilloic, and that's just one of the things that I'll never support or condone. However, the possible sequel might be different.


End file.
